Better blooming late than never
by TWDlover92
Summary: The story takes place a few months after the Governor's attack at the prison. Carol learns that the water source near the prison is contaminated and she ends up doing a supply run with Rick to get clean water for the group. Through this run, she learns how strong she really is and how she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life in regrets. Heavily Caryl related.
1. Contaminated Water

Another day opens at the prison. It's been a few months since the last attack from the Governor and his men, the same attack that left all the Woodbury citizens without a home. Fortunately, Rick acknowledged that he couldn't let all those people die without giving them any chance at all. It wasn't their fault if they were stuck with the governor in the first place. With a little effort, they managed to build some kind of home. It wasn't perfect but it was still something. Hershel was the one to establish the changes that needed to be done if they were going to live in a little community. For starters, he wanted a garden and a little farm. He wanted something secure to rely on when food was getting harder to get.

Maggie, Beth and Carol tried to put some life into the prison with bright colors on the walls and new furnitures they found here and there on the runs. It was slowly starting to look warm and friendly. The children could now feel safe and at ease with this new environment. After a while, everyone knew pretty much their roles into the community. Rick stepped back a little bit from his leadership role and took more time to spend with Carl and Judith. He really wanted to redeem himself for the times he couldn't be there and play his role as a father. He was still doing runs and making some calls from time to time but his priorities had changed. Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha, Michonne and Glenn were the ones to assure the security of the prison and making runs to the nearest cities.

They took watch and made sure everyone had everything they needed. Hershel took care of his little garden and made sure the pigs and chickens they found weeks ago were well-nourished and healthy. Carol was still in charge of the food, dishes and clothes as usual but she added a new responsibility to her already busy schedule: teacher. After seeing all those kids for the first time, she knew she had to teach them about safety. She remembered too clearly how painful it was to witness her poor defenseless little girl running into the woods without being able to do anything about it. She never wanted an accident like that to ever happen again. It would be too heartbreaking to lose another child for lack of precaution.

In the last few months, Carol got involved in a lot more stuff then she used to back at the farm. After Lori dying, the matriarch spot got filled naturally by Carol's ability to take care of the others. Everyone depended on her for advices, comfort, clothes and food. She was becoming the central member of the group as she literally talked to everybody. Of course, she always found time to talk to Daryl when everyone was asleep. She would join him on watch when she was done with her chores. It was their little moment they enjoyed spending together. Carol liked to think that she could get used to a life like that; a life where she could teach kids about her knowledge and take care of her loved ones. She tried to enjoy every little moment of peace she could grasp as she knew it was only a matter of time before it would turn ugly again.

As she was cooking the breakfast with Beth, a concerned Carl approached them.

"What's going on, Carl?" asked Beth as she observed the look on his face.

Carol lifted her head and arched her eyebrows waiting for an answer.

"Um…Someone is sick in block B. He doesn't look very healthy. Maggie is trying to figure it out at the moment." said Carl trying to keep calm and conserved.

"I'll take a look. Maybe there's something I can do about it. Carl, I want you to stay here with Beth. I won't be gone too long." said Carol, walking away towards block B.

After a few seconds, she stumbled on Maggie who was leaving the cell of the sick person.

"How is he going?" asked Carol.

"Not so good. He told me he only drank some water and he got sick over the night."

"How's that possible? We have been all drinking the same water for months…"

"Water contamination, I'd say. It's probably coming from the water source near the prison. Glenn was the one to fill the jugs of water yesterday. "

"I'll tell Rick about that. Can you get rid of those jugs of water before the disease spreads out? "

"Sure. I'm on it. "

Carol gently patted Maggie's shoulder and went outside the prison in a hurry. There was no time to lose when so many lives were being jeopardized. As she made her way towards the tower where Rick was on guard, Daryl's presence against a wall suddenly caught her attention. He looked concerned and tried to reach for her.

"Hey, is everythin' fine? Need help with somethin'? "

"I need to talk to Rick. The water is contaminated."

"How's that?"

"I don't know…but we need to find another source of water. We are running out of supplies fast with everyone living here…"

"Want me to go?"

"No…no. It'll be fine. I know you are pretty busy today. Tyreese is probably waiting for you to reinforce the fences with him."

"Yea…I guess he does." said Daryl, slightly annoyed.

A little silence took place between them and Daryl finally added:

"Uh…are we still keeping watch together t'night?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss that, you know it." responded Carol with a little smile on the corner of her lips and a teasing gaze.

Daryl offered a half-smile and nodded as he let her go join Rick at the tower.


	2. By the gate

Rick was silently looking at the view with his binoculars. Nothing in sight apart from a couple of walkers spreading out on the field. Everything seemed so…_normal._ If you erased those few walkers, you could swear it was a casual morning at home. He liked to take those moments to be alone and to recollect his mind after losing his wife in the most horrible way. As much as it was a tragic event for him, he had to stay strong for the sake of Carl and Judith. He wanted to see them grow into a nice community where they could all start over and build a life for each other. As much as he liked this idea, he knew the group would probably shrink eventually and that the prison could not remain safe forever. The governor was going to come back and it was only a matter of time before he would destroy everything in his sight. They were far from being safe at all and he had to admit that. As he sighed, he heard little steps behind him and turned around to see Carol standing at the door.

"Hey, Carol. Are you okay?" he asked her with a worried face.

"Maggie and Carl found a sick person in block B. He was contaminated by the water that Glenn brought yesterday. "

"But…wouldn't we all be sick by now if it was the case?"

"Maybe something contaminated the water yesterday. I don't really know. We'll have to figure it out sometime. I came here because we are really short on water and it would be the right time to do a run and loot some water bottles at a supermarket."

"Well…, Sasha is supposed to take watch after me. We could go there together. It would give you a chance to get out of this scenery a little bit as you are always at the prison."

"Sure. I'd really enjoy that." she responded with a little spark in the eyes.

"Alright then. Let's meet up at the gate in 30 minutes. Make sure everyone knows about the contaminated water. "

Carol waited a few minutes by the gate after making sure she had everything in her bag. It was the first time she was going on an actual run. She was beyond excited and thrilled to finally contribute in that way for the group. She didn't mind having to keep watch on kids and making food for the group but she liked to believe she could be even more useful if given the chance. Today was finally the opportunity to show why she was still alive after all those months being in the apocalypse. Yes, she has been saved numerous of times before but the truth was that she was tough as nails and she wasn't going to abandon life so easily. She was a survivor in every little way possible.

As she waited, she took a quick look at the job Tyreese and Daryl were doing by the fences. It seemed pretty difficult and asking for a lot of muscles. Carol knew how much work Daryl had been doing around the prison ever since they first arrived. He never spent a day laying around and watching the others do the dirty jobs. Actually, he didn't seem to find time to sleep at all. If he wasn't helping around the prison, he was out doing runs, chasing animals in the woods or keeping watch in a tower. He was always really busy but he didn't seem to complain at all. He liked to feel valued by the others. It was also his way to show he cared about them. He wasn't the most expressive person in the world but he showed his affection in every little thing he did to protect this group. Carol acknowledged that and was really thankful for his constant efforts to keep them safe. If it wasn't for him, she would have died at the farm along with Patricia and Jimmy. She owed him her life. If he was going to be in a dangerous situation one day, she'd like to think she could be the one to save him in return. Daryl looked at her for a split second and returned to work as soon as he noticed she was staring back at him. Carol knew he was probably a bit worried that she was going out there to do a run for the first time. He was always so protective of her ever since she got lost in the tombs. He wanted her to stay safe because he couldn't afford to lose her again.

"Ready?" asked Rick after making sure his colt python was fully charged.

"As ready as I can be." she responded with a little smile.

"Alright. Let's get to the car. Glenn will open us the gate."


	3. A run with Rick

Rick drove for 45 minutes before reaching the nearest town. While he was driving, Carol kept thinking about the way their relationship had evolved over the past year. She felt guilty for those times she questioned his leadership. It was obvious that he always tried to do what was best for the group. She never expressed her gratitude to him and believed it could be the right time to do so as they were alone. After trying to figure out how to let it out, she took a deep breath and said:

"I never thanked you for everything you have done for us and… I'm sorry for the way I behaved in the past. I never meant to be so unappreciative. You are really a good leader and I could never see anyone replacing you at this role."

"Hey, no need to excuse yourself, it's alright. We are all in a situation where it's getting harder to put your trust into someone. It's a matter of life and death. If we don't trust each other, we're losing the game. When we rely on someone, we show vulnerability and it can be dangerous when the person in front of you doesn't play in your team. You had all the reasons to be doubtful after I have kept this secret from you all."

Carol nodded silently and looked outside the window. They were approaching a deserted supermarket with no humans or walkers in sight. It was good news for them as it could have been worse. Rick parked the car and stated the following procedure:

"Here's how we're gonna proceed, alright? It's your first run so listen closely to my orders. Whatever happens, we stay together. If we're not sure it's all cleared out, we take our time to make a round just for precaution. If you see a single walker, use your knife. You're already pretty good with them so I'm confident you'll show efficacy. Your gun should only be used in extreme case when the situation doesn't give you any other choice. Are we good?"

"Yes, we are."

They stepped outside the car and made sure the way to the door was secure. Rick nodded and pointed towards the door. Carol responded with a nod and followed his lead. They both pulled out a knife from their belts and examined the windows and the surroundings. It looked pretty secure from their point of view.

"Back off." whispered Rick while grabbing a side of the door so he could make it slide.

Carol stepped back and made sure there was no one in the area. After a few attempts, the door finally conceded and Rick signaled they could make their entrance. The supermarket was barely illuminated from the sunlight. The more they were going deep, the less clarity they would get. Collapsed items were everywhere on the floor and a few inanimate walkers were spread out between the aisles.

"Looks like were not the first ones to come here…" whispered Carol trying to find a flashlight in her bag.

"Hopefully we will find what we're looking for. Stay by my side."

They both opened their flashlights and hold their knives close. It was getting harder to distinct anything as they were approaching the endings of the store.

"Looks pretty cleared out to me. I don't see or hear anything. What about you?" asked Rick while grabbing Carol's shoulder to make sure she was still there.

"Nothing. Perhaps the last visitors all cleared out the area before taking supplies."

"Well, it's our lucky day. Let's gather up some water bottles and anything interesting we can find."

As they were walking, Carol found some medicine on a shelf. It wasn't much but it could last them at least a week or so. She put the boxes in her bag and made her way with Rick to the water bottles.

"Here we are…Let's see…There is enough water here for maybe three weeks if we don't go overboard. That'll do it until we find another place. How are we gonna carry everything to the car without splitting up?" asked Carol trying to find a plan.

"It looks pretty heavy to carry. I can take those to the car but you'll have to cover me all along. I can't defend myself with my hands full. Are you okay with that?"

Carol quickly processed his request but didn't know how to respond. Was she good enough to protect his back if needed to? She looked uneasy, as if she was questioning her own abilities.

"Carol, I need an answer. Can you do it?" added Rick, slightly impatient.

Suddenly, Carol thought about what Daryl once told her during one of their watch in the tower. She had been telling him how she struggled with the walkers when she tried to find a place to survive in the tombs. She had to fight hard. She took down a few walkers on her own with a little knife since her gun was out of bullets. She had to get her own hands dirty after watching T-Dog getting eaten by those merciless walkers. She was scared but she managed to go all the way. Daryl listened to the whole story without interrupting her. He wasn't the kind of guy to speak over people. He was a listener and by default, a good confident for Carol when she felt like sharing. He didn't mind it at all. He actually genuinely cared for her safety and her well-being. After she shared her story, Daryl pondered silently what he could say to her and finally responded:

"Hey, I ain't surprised you survived in there. You're gettin' real strong. People underestimate what you can do and it's a damn shame. You can kick some ass anytime, I'm tellin' ya. "

Carol smiled and gently nudged Daryl while shaking her head.

"Oh, Daryl, you always find the right words, don't you?" she smirked.

They laughed but deep down in her head, she knew he was right. People were underestimating her. She was capable to do so much more than what she were given credits for. She wasn't just a cook, a babysitter or a teacher. She was also a fighter when she had to and she could be as efficient as anyone else. Her ultimate goal was to make sure her family was safe as she would give her own life to protect her loved ones. She wouldn't accept another defeat after failing her own daughter. She wouldn't accept failing anyone else in this point in time.

"I'll do it." breathed Carol in a convincing voice. "Go ahead, I'll cover you."

Rick nodded, tucked his knife in his belt and picked up two big packs of water bottles. As he made his way towards the entrance, Carol heard a small noise coming from nearby but couldn't really figure what it was. Her breath hardened but she tried to remain calm in order to avoid alarming Rick. He reached the front door and said:

"Give me a second. I'll just open the trunk of the car and drop the packs there. I'll be right back."

He stepped outside and went for the car as fast as he could. Carol felt something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The small noise seemed louder and closer now. For a quick second of brief clarity, she knew exactly what was going on and she had to react as fast as possible. She turned around and faced a walker who was approaching her while groaning and limping. "Oh god!" she murmured in a cracking voice. She pointed her knife at him and stabbed him in the right eye. He grabbed her arm and tried to bite her but she pushed him to the ground and stabbed him a second time with much more energy. She knew she reached the brain because he promptly stopped moving. As she heavily exhaled, Rick screamed "Carol! Move!" and ran towards her with his knife up in the air. Carol looked up in front of her and noticed around five walkers approaching her in a hurry. She quickly stood up and took one down while Rick killed another one. They both backed off when the last three were coming in a group.

"We'll have to spread out. Go over there and attract one of them. I'll take the other two." ordered Rick while pointing Carol where to go.

Carol took a few steps back and screamed "Hey!" to the closest walker near her. The walker immediately noticed her and walked towards her at a regular pace. Carol squeezed his wrist as she drove her knife in his skull. The walker tried to reach for her but it was too late. The damages were already done. She let him fall to the ground and ran to join Rick as he was still managing his last walker who was particularly ferocious. The walker was pushing Rick enough to make him lose his balance and let him fall to the ground. Rick hurt his back and grimaced as he was still trying to keep control of the walker who was lurking on him. The knife fell to his side and was now out of reach. Seeing Rick in such a bad posture was unbearable for Carol. She had to do something before it was too late. She quickly wrapped her upper arm around the walker's neck to choke him up and she swung her knife into the back of his head. The walker suddenly gasped and fell at Carol's feet. Carol took a deep breath as she looked into Rick's eyes. He looked obviously in pain but he also had a grateful stare. It was the first time she ever saved anyone's life. It was even more valuable since Rick was their leader and the main reason they survived that long in the apocalypse. She couldn't believe that her simple presence made a difference as to whether Rick was going to survive or not that day. For the first time, she felt her value to the group. She felt her value as a strong and independent woman. She felt her value as a human-being.

Carol reached out a hand to him and asked a quick "Are you alright?" Rick took her hand but waited before lifting himself up. His back was still hurting from the fall. Carol kneeled down by his side and tried to help him up slowly. "Take your time. I'm right here to help you." Rick slowly got up and stood on his own feet after a few minutes. Carol kept an arm around his waist so he could get used to the pain that was spreading out in his back while he was walking. He stopped for a moment and said:

"I'm really thankful, Carol. If it wasn't for you….I would…I-"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't even mention it. Do you need some pain killers? I think I have them in my bag. It's a luck I found them on a shelf back at the supermarket."

"No, I'll be fine, thank you. Let's take some more water bottles and head back to the prison, shall we?"

Carol nodded and gave him a small comforting smile as he tried to walk normally.


	4. No time to waste

At the end of their supply run, they successfully gathered up water bottles, medicine, cans of food and a few things for the baby. Carol was proud to see the concrete results of their efforts. They worked hard but it paid off. They could survive a few more weeks without having to worry about water and food.

"So, you liked it?" asked Rick keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, it was interesting to do something else for once. I could get used to it if you ever need more people to do runs."

"Well...if you want to do more of them, you'll have to talk Daryl into it." suggested Rick with a little smile across his face.

Carol frowned and turned her head towards the ex-sheriff. "What?" she simply responded while playing nervously with her hands. Rick noticed her curious look and chuckled a little at the reaction he just provoked.

"He'd worry about you." he finally answered.

"He told you that?"

"No, but I know Daryl and I can tell when he looks concerned about you. I used to be a cop, Carol, those details hardly ever fails me. He is very protective of you. I'm sure he wasn't thrilled to see you go on a run this morning. I think he got over it because I was going with you but I don't think he would have reacted the same way if you went with anyone else than me."

Carol already knew that Daryl cared about her safety but it was different to hear someone else add his input about the whole thing. It was a bit like facing a truth that she never allowed herself to accept as she didn't want to read too much into it.

Ever since they bonded over Sophia's loss, everyone acknowledged that something was going on between them. No one could tell for sure what kind of relationship it was but they all knew that they were naturally paired together. Every time they shared the same space, they were drawn unconsciously to each other. It was even more flagrant when they spent the winter on the road. Daryl always made sure he could keep an eye on her, even if he was sleeping in some random spot for the night. Carol instinctively went for him whenever they found food to share. She knew how selfless Daryl was when it came down to food or comfort. They cared deeply for each other and the group never questioned it at all. It made sense for them to see two souls coming together after experiencing the worst things in life. Carol made him softer and Daryl made her stronger. They didn't even need words to understand each other. They were just there, looking out for the other one. Of course, Carol always had this need for affection but she didn't want to disturb Daryl with such things. She knew she couldn't afford to destroy their unique bond over some stupid and selfish needs. She did flirt jokingly with him from time to time but she never perceived a clear sign that she should go on with her thoughts.

Deep inside, she was craving for this closeness but she would never admit it openly to anybody. She wanted to feel his hands on her body so it could heal the remaining scars from her past marriage. She knew that Daryl wasn't prepared to offer anything like that to her but she liked to think that there was still a slim chance it could be in the cards for them. Until then, she was ready to play this little game with him as long as it wasn't compromising their friendship. She couldn't afford to go too far and lose him forever. She would never forgive herself after all she had to do to make him stick around in the past. Her primary goal was to let him know on a daily basis that she cared about him. The rest could always wait a little longer.

As Rick could tell she was lost in her thoughts, he smoothly nudged her arm and said:

"And you always look as much concerned about him as he is about you. It goes both ways with you two."

"Yeah, we do care a lot about each other." she breathed. "We are great friends."

Rick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and nodded silently at her last answer. He then took a more serious tone and said:

"You know, Lori's death made me realize more than ever how time is running out for us all. The truth is…we don't have any time to waste. Each day is a blessing in this kind of world we live in. There's simply no time to regret or mourn the past. The time we have now needs to be spent in the things we care about most. For all we know, we could die tomorrow. Besides, I could have died today if it wasn't for you. Do you get where I am coming from? Be happy while you still can, Carol. Here's your chance, take it before it's too late. "

As they arrived to the prison, Carl was the one to open the gate for them. Rick smiled and waved at his son. Carl responded with a nod and a little smile. Carol knew exactly what Rick was living for. Everything he did was in order to make sure his kids were safe. He wasn't scared to show them affection as he knew it was important to make it clear more than ever. They stepped outside the car and Rick ran to hug Carl in his arms even if his back was still hurting him. He was simply grateful to be still alive and the rest didn't really matter to him. Carol admired his ability to make the best of every little moment spent with his kids. She wished Sophia knew just how much she loved her. She really tried to be the best mother she could be given the circumstances. She had to remain strong for her. Carol knew it wasn't much but she wanted to live the rest of her life in a way that would have made Sophia proud. No more scared little mouse. No more shame to step up into the light. She was now becoming her own self for once in her life.


	5. Right here, right now

The night was settling down in the sky. Beth took Judith to sleep while Rick and Carl went back to their cell. Maggie and Glenn were already settled down for the night and Hershel was still in the kitchen talking to Tyreese and Sasha about some random story back at the farm. Michonne was doing her late exercises on the floor of her own cell while thinking about new ways to improve her skills. Carol finished her remaining chores in the kitchen and smiled as Tyreese and Sasha laughed at Hershel's story. It was days like these that made it easier to fight for what they had. Deep down, it was all worth the hard times and the struggles they were going through. As she was slowly retiring from the kitchen, Sasha stopped Carol and said:

"We are all really grateful for what you have done today, Carol. If it wasn't for you, we would still be drinking that bad water without having a clue. Really, thank you. "

Carol smiled and humbly responded that someone had to do it.

Daryl had been on watch for an hour now. He was sitting on a chair looking a bit impatient as he couldn't help but stomp his feet to the ground. He was waiting for her to come as she promised earlier she would be there for their special moment together. He didn't like to admit it but he really missed her today and he was worried that something might have happened to her. He preferred when he could take control of those situations and be the one to make sure she was safe. Not that he didn't trust Rick or the others but he felt better when Carol was under his watch. It made it easier for him.

As he waited, he kept thinking about the way she looked dedicated to go on this run with Rick. He had to admit that he was surprised to see her go out there while she used to be really involved with the prison. He didn't really approve what she was doing but he knew deep inside that it was what she really wanted to do. She needed to prove something to herself. Daryl always saw her as a strong woman but she couldn't assume it on her own. She kept on doubting her real value in the group and what she meant to people. She was scared to feel unwanted just as much as Daryl when it came down to the people in their lives. They were used to feel undeserving of anyone's love. Daryl kept protecting himself from suffering again but Carol managed to break his guards. She knew way too much how it was to feel rejected on a daily basis. Daryl could be himself around her without having the fear that she would run away and that was an inestimable feeling.

Daryl finally stood up and looked at the view before him. He really hoped that she was doing fine and that she would arrive soon enough. As he grabbed the tower's railing, he heard the door open behind him. He didn't move but he could tell it was her. He was used to the sound of her footsteps to the ground. It was always so graceful and cautious. She made her way by his side and looked at the view too. Daryl couldn't help but notice that she still smelled good even after spending a whole day outside by the sun. He couldn't tell if it was only her natural scent that pulled through or if she washed up before joining him in the tower.

"I told you I would come." she said peacefully.

"I always knew you would." he simply responded.

Carol chuckled and placed her hands on the railing, imitating Daryl's current position.

"How was it?" he asked while trying to stay focused on the view. She slowly turned her face at him and he could tell those big blue eyes were scanning him with curiosity. "It was great. We found a lot of supplies to last us for weeks." Daryl offered a little nod and added "Any killings?"

"Well, I could say there were a few. They took us by surprise. I…ended up saving Rick's life in the process."

Daryl couldn't help but finally stare at her with a crisped look on his face. "You did what?"

"He fell to the ground and hurt his back. I was the only one who could kill the walker in front of him so…I did it."

Daryl slowly processed the news but had a hard time dealing with it. "I should've been there with y'all."

"We did just fine, Daryl. Don't even worry about that."

He didn't know what to respond but Carol's comforting gaze managed to erase a little bit of tension that was building up in his muscles.

"He was really thankful I saved him and I must admit that I was really proud of myself for doing so. It's such a great feeling I'm not used to experiment." She sighed and looked at her own hands. "He…told me something interesting when we headed back to the prison." Daryl finally looked away but kept on listening. "He told me that Lori's death made him realize how we are all running out of time. We fight every day to keep this place safe but we all know it's just a matter of time before we're all gone." Daryl flinched as she pronounced those last words. He didn't like to think about seeing her go or having to live without her. "The point is…we can't afford to waste any more time. Nothing should be left unspoken. Nothing should be reported to another day. You know like me that life plays on its own rules. Sophia…" she paused. "Sophia never had a chance."

Daryl grunted and tapped his fingers on the railing. Carol reached out to him with her left hand and gently brushed his fingers in order to calm him down. Daryl abruptly stopped as he felt her hand softly pressing against his. It felt right even if he would never admit it to her. He never had anyone touching him like that, not even his own parents.

"I just want to live the rest of my life at peace, Daryl. I can't afford to lose you without letting you know how much I care...You're my family. "

"Everyone in the group is." he answered.

"Yes…but…" she squeezed his hand a little bit more tightly. "I feel closer to you."

He looked at her and offered a half-smile. He felt the same way about her and he probably could never deny it. Anyway, he was sure she already knew how committed he was to her. Hell, it was no secret, everybody knew. They exchanged a long look and they both breathed heavier, as if time was suspended in the air for a second. Carol definitely had changed. She had nothing to do with the weak woman back at the quarry. Her eyes were full of a new gained strength. She finally found her purpose in this life even after going through the most tragic events a woman could ever experience in a lifetime.


	6. The Cherokee rose

Still holding his gaze, Carol slowly removed her hand from his and gently placed it against Daryl's cheek. She caressed it as if she was cherishing something precious. Daryl couldn't help but close his eyes at the touch of her hand against his rough skin. It was such a contrast from his big dirty hands. "I'm glad you're here with me. I want you to know that. " added Carol with a reassuring smile. Daryl kept his eyes closed and he could feel his heart beating a little faster. She managed to drop his guards again and it was in those times that he felt the most vulnerable. That little woman had certainly a lot of powers when it came down to him. She knew him so well. She understood.

Carol finally pulled down her hand from his face and placed it on his chest, vaguely feeling his heartbeats through his coat. He opened his eyes and noticed that she was only a few inches away from his face, looking at him in the most affectionate way he had ever seen. He could feel her steady breath in his neck. She looked beautiful even with so little light shining on her delicate traits. She looked like something he would never want to break. She was mentally strong but she still had this little body that he was scared to crush apart. He hoped no one would ever hurt her as she was the single most important person in his life right now. He couldn't save Merle but he wanted to make sure she was safe under his protection.

"I have been restraining myself for quite some time, you know…" she whispered to him.

"What you talkin' about? " he mumbled, not sure to avoid her eye contact or not.

"I…just…I fear I might lose you if I go too far."

Daryl narrowed his eyebrows as he looked merely confused but before he could figure out anything, Carol slowly closed the few inches between them and offered a small kiss on his lips. She quickly pulled away; regretting instantly what she had done but Daryl unexpectedly grabbed her arm and brought her completely against him. "Ya ain't goin' too far little lady." he breathed sharply. Carol smirked and offered him a sudden teasing gaze. "I'm not? Well, if that so…" She pressed her lips on his once again but with more conviction this time, wrapping both her hands around the back of his neck. Daryl didn't know what to do with his hands but he finally decided to put them on her hips as it was more comfortable with their embrace. They stood there like two souls finally meeting their apprehended destiny.

It felt weird for both of them to connect on a physical way like that for the first time but they knew it was the way it was meant to be. Carol spent all those months wishing she could be in his arms on a cold night or kiss him goodbye when he went off on a run. She saw how Glenn and Maggie were intimate and she couldn't help but feel jealous inside. She wanted something like that too, even if it seemed unrealistic at the moment. Back when Lori was still alive, she liked to tease Carol about their ambiguous relationship. She always knew something was there ever since they started searching for Sophia. She could feel the attraction between them, even if it was really subtle and hidden behind all the drama. Of course, Lori knew that both Carol and Daryl were ignoring it at that moment. There was no time for romance when a little girl was gone missing. Nonetheless, it helped them bond and grow into each other. It was the start of something beautiful, unique and natural.

Daryl always knew somehow that it was just a matter of time before he would surrender to her. Despite all his precautions over the last months, it was getting harder for him to accept that she could find comfort in someone else's arms if he didn't step up his game. It was especially difficult with all those new men arriving from Woodbury. Deep down, he didn't want to share her with anybody although he'd pretend like he didn't care at all. He was selfish like that. He wanted to be the one to make her happy but he wasn't certain if he could give her enough. Sure, he was always there to protect her but he knew pretty well that she must have been thinking about something else. Daryl wasn't stupid. He noticed the way she looked at him sometimes, the way she bit her lips when he caught her gazing at him. She was obviously expecting something more from him but he preferred to deny it all. It was easier that way and he didn't want to be involved into any romantic crap like Glenn and Maggie. They made him sick with all this need to be together every time of the day. Daryl obviously liked Carol but he wanted to remain independent so he would not be absorbed into those foolish things.

But now…, after all that happened to them recently, he knew it was no way to live a life. He just couldn't accept to lose her without doing what was right for both of them. Merle's death was mostly the biggest game changer for him. It made him realize that they were not foolproof. They could be the best survivors and have the best skills in the world…it didn't matter much at the end of the day. A simple bad luck and everything was over. That's why he had to accept that he couldn't live without people anymore. His life was only worthy if he had people to protect who would also protect him in return. That's how it worked now and there was no turning back. He had a new family and a little woman who was able to give him everything he could ever ask for.

As their kiss finally found an ending, Carol slightly pulled away from his lips but kept her forehead against his. They remained in that position for a few minutes with their eyes closed. They never thought their connection was that deep until they shared this moment of pure honesty and raw feelings. It was like releasing an untold truth that never had a chance to be revealed to the world. Carol gently stroked his hair and whispered:

"You make me stronger, Daryl."

Daryl remained silent but listened to her closely, as if her voice was the only thing he could hear now.

"I think…I think I am a Cherokee rose. I grew from my own tears and you took care of me to make sure I would bloom one day. And I believe I reached my full growth today."

They both opened their eyes and exchanged a gaze of pure understanding, as if she was revealing the final piece to the unsolved puzzle. Daryl lifted up her chin, offered a half-smile and simply answered:

"Yea.., you're a Cherokee rose."

**The end. **

**Thanks for reading! I know it's kinda short but I had this story in mind for weeks and I really wanted to share it with you all. Please give me some reviews to tell me if you did enjoy my first FF! I have plenty of good ideas for future stories as Caryl is my ultimate OTP and they inspire me so much as a couple (even if they are not technically together yet). So yeah, please let me know and I'll be back with new stories! :) **


End file.
